


You Don't Have to Apologize

by bruises



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Movie Night, Neck Kissing, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 00:22:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2712146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruises/pseuds/bruises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Horror movies aren't Isaac's thing and bacon isn't Scott's thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Don't Have to Apologize

**Author's Note:**

> This is a really, really late birthday present for [the bees knees](http://coltonslahey.tumblr.com/). I hope you like it!

Seeing as it’s Friday and they’ve had a tough week with exams and lacrosse, Isaac and Scott decide to take a night off from studying and training. They’re sitting in Scott’s living room, which might as well be Isaac’s too because it’s not like he has a house anymore, eating Meatlovers pizza and watching horror movies.

Horror movies aren’t Isaac’s thing but he feels comfortable with Scott right beside him. Bacon isn’t Scott’s thing so he picks the pieces off of his pizza and nudges Isaac’s shoulder softly before dropping the small slices onto his tongue.

"Who doesn’t like bacon?" Isaac asks as he chews the bacon, trying to distract himself from the scene in front of him filled with blood and gore.

Scott looks up at Isaac and shrugs. “It tastes weird. Pork ribs taste way better.”

Isaac shakes his head, smirking at Scott’s comment. He makes a mental note to get pork ribs next week instead of pizza; Scott would probably enjoy them more than pizza.

His nose pressed against the soft skin of Scott’s neck while Scott’s hand is reaching up into the curls on Isaac’s head. He softly massages circles against Isaac’s scalp with his fingertips, which soothes Isaac for a little while. Isaac thinks he might fall asleep but he tells himself not to because the last thing he wants to do is fall asleep on Scott’s shoulder during a scary movie.

Roughly two thirds of the way through the movie takes a turn for a worst, in Isaac’s opinion. Screams come out of the television’s speakers and lights start streaming all over the screen, making Isaac’s hands shake and become clammy. He jolts up from his spot beside Scott and huddles against the corner of the couch.

“Do you want me to turn it off?” Scott asks, his voice beginning to fill with panic. He places his hands on each of Isaac’s knees, rubbing the sides through his pyjama pants.

Isaac nods. "Can we uh, watch something else?"

He looks up at Scott with teary eyes but wipes the tears away before they have a chance to fall. Scott recoils, giving Isaac some space, and sits back where he was before.

“I’ll let you pick the movie this time,” Scott suggests. He doesn’t want to pick another movie that would make Isaac uncomfortable, even if Isaac had agreed to it like he had with the movie they were previously watching

Isaac nods once again as he gets off the couch. He doesn’t notice the blanket scrunched up on the floor from when he’d fled to the corner of the couch and within seconds, Isaac is flailing as he falls down. A loud thump sounds around the room as his legs clash with the floorboards but he finds that his face lands on something soft.

When he blinks his eyes open, slightly dazed from the fall and the crying that had happened only moments ago, Isaac finds himself staring at Scott’s lower stomach. It takes him a few seconds but when he realizes that he landed face-first in Scott’s crotch, he jumps up and almost knocks over the television behind him.

“Scott – I am so, so sorry,” Isaac tells him, his voice almost trembling as he repeats the sentence over and over again.

He doesn’t know what to do so he stands there apologizing for the next few seconds as he feels tears well up under his eyes once again.

“It’s fine, Isaac,” Scott says to Isaac as he stands up to place his hand on Isaac’s shoulder. “I’m not hurt, I’m alright.”

“I didn’t mean to do that, I’m really sorry, Scott. Do you want me to leave?” Isaac asks, slightly backing away from Scott’s touch.

Scott shakes his head and looks up at Isaac’s trembling face. “Isaac, it’s okay – you don’t have to apologize. I know you didn’t mean it and I forgive you.”

Isaac doesn’t know what to do, he just stands there with his arms wrapped around his ribs as the rest of him trembles and he struggles to stop the tremors from wracking through his body.

“We don’t even have to watch a movie. We can just go back to the couch,” Scott tells him, twining his fingers with Isaac’s.

Isaac nods but Scott doesn’t know if it’s really a nod, so he guides Isaac back to the couch and sits down, placing a pillow in his own lap before allowing Isaac to rest his head against the pillow. Isaac curls his legs up because they’re too long for the couch and Scott places the blanket over their bodies.

As Scott traces patterns against the skin of Isaac’s hipbone, Isaac slowly starts to calm down. Eventually, Isaac sits back up and places his head against Scott’s neck again. Scott wraps his arms around him, sharing the warmth between them, until they fall asleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally meant to be a "I just tripped and fell face first into your crotch" au but it got really sad and I don't know if I'm sorry or not.  
> Thank you for reading!  
> [my tumblr](http://ohfemslash.tumblr.com/)


End file.
